User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities (14 level)}} bônus magic damage. |description3 = Grandmaster's Might cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 3 |targeting='Relentless Assault' is a self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Relentless Assault will be triggered on attacking structures. * Attacks that trigger Relentless Assault will always refresh the duration of the buff, including when at maximum stacks. |video=Jax IVideo }} Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |description2= Whenever Jax takes down an enemy champion, resets Leap Strike 's cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=700 |targeting='Leap Strike' is a single target dash ability that can be used on both enemies and allies. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability's damage (including when ) but will not prevent Jax from dashing to the target. |additional= * Leap Strike will always deal its damage whether or not the target remains where it was when Jax cast the ability or whether or not Jax successfully completes the dash. * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit except for towers and inhibitors. This can include champions, minions, wards and champion pets such as , and . |video=Jax QVideo }} Jax permanently has as and as . |description2 = For 4 seconds, Jax gains bônus attack speed. |leveling= |leveling2= |targeting='Empower' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Empower's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. ** The enhanced attack can not be . ** Empower's damage will not be mitigated if Jax's attack is . ** Empower's empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's damage will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. |video=Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks (including basic attack modifiers and on-hit effects) by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2= At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2= | }} |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Counter Strike' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, including , , , , and among others, but not dodge the crowd control. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |video=Jax EVideo }} |cost=100 |costtype=mana |description = Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Grandmaster Assault 's range. Jax can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 15%. At the end of the channel, Grandmaster Assault is automatically canceled and its cooldown is set to 30 seconds. |description2 = Jax jumps to the target location, and becomes immune to crowd control for its duration. Upon impact, Jax deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling2= |range = | }} |speed = 1450 |targeting='Grandmaster's Might' is a self-buff ability that passively grants Jax an on-hit effect on all his basic attacks. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Grandmaster's Might's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. ** The bonus damage will trigger on and , but the basic attack portion of damage will be dodged. ** Under the effects of blind, both the basic attack and the bonus damage will fail, but Grandmaster's Might's passive will not be consumed (the buff will still wear off after 2.5 seconds). |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Despite being an on-hit effect, Grandmaster's Might's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell, including spell vamp, and will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. * Although the bonus damage cannot affect structures, hits against them will still stack the counter, resulting in Jax repeatedly triggering the loud sound effect after three strikes. * The bonus armor and magic resistance is calculated when the ability is cast. Further changes to Jax's attack damage and ability power will not cause the bonus stats to dynamically adjust. |video=Jax RVideo }} }} References Category:Custom champions